Brizzard (MajinGogito)
Brizzard (pun on Blizzard) is an Arcosian and also the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He is a descendant of King Cold, and the younger brother of the story's minor villains, Sub Zero and Iced, but it is currently unknown if he is either Frieza's or Cooler's descendant. He is first seen in the second chapter of the Daikon Saga, "A Royal Promise". He is the one responsible for the Destruction of Planet Onio and the second extermination of the Saiyans. It is rumored that Brizzard will also appear in other stories other than Legend of Tharos, but it is highly unlikely due to the fact that he is dead at the end of Legend of Tharos. He will also become a playable character in the video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. He is a very dangerous villain that possesses an entire arsenal of transformations, similar to all Arcosians. So far, all of his known forms have been shown in the story. Overview Appearance Brizzard possibly has the most notable changes done to his appearance over time since he usually transforms every time that he is seen in the story to match or sometimes exceed Tharos' strength. His first form looks very similar to Frieza's first form. Although, Brizzard's skin is a dark purple color. In his first form, Brizzard is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He has blue sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. His skin is a purplish color. He has red pupils similar to Frieza. In this form, Brizzard appears to be very small in height... measuring only four feet, four inches tall. Brizzard's second form appears quite similar to his first form except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. Brizzard's power causes his armor to shatter in this form and his bare chest is shown, which is the same color as his chestnut skull. His horns and tail are also much longer and spikier than they appear in his previous form. The third form of the tyrant appears a little shorter than his second form but is still a little bit more muscular. Spikes are shown all over his body, most notably his elbows and back. His skin becomes a darker shade of purple and his horns grow a lot longer than his second form, adding another half foot to his overall height. He also grows a sort of mask made of bones that covers his facial area, similar to Cooler's final form. Brizzard's fourth and true form bears a resemblance to both Frieza's and Cooler's fourth forms, appearing quite small and harmless compared to his other forms. Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form, Brizzard instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, and then emerging as short, lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His newfound skin becomes a pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen, and tail and shins... including a large, purple helmet-like structure on his head. His arms, legs, cheeks, and tail are no longer purple along with his lilac skin on his face, neck, hands, and feet. His horns also incredibly regress, becoming much shorter than they appear in all of his other forms. Brizzard's final form bears the most terrifying appearance of all of his forms. He becomes extremely huge, tall, and bulky in this form, managing to strike a bit of fear even in Tharos' heart. It looks similar to an extremely bulked up version of Frieza's 3rd form and he has mask over his mouth similar to his third form. He has dark blood-red colored pupils and he grows sharp claws, and a spiky tail to go along with his increased number of horns. He is primarily white with purple spikes and horns on his body and his muscles burst out, with his veins popping out over the enlarged muscles. Personality Brizzard retains an arrogant, heartless personality throughout all of his transformations. As he becomes stronger, he becomes more bloodthirsty and more arrogant about his power. Like his family, Brizzard relishes death and destruction, loving the act of torture upon any that dare to anger him. He is quite sadistic and attempts to make his opponents suffer before their death. Like Frieza, he utilizes cruel humor. He is cold-hearted and thinks that he is better than anyone in the universe. He also happens to be a bit hotheaded, easily killing off his low-class soldiers if they just so happen to do something like sneeze while he is concentrating. Brizzard enjoys inflicting pain on his victims and he says that he lives off the painful screaming and pleading of his victims, just as Frieza and Cooler did. He isn't paranoid of the Super Saiyan transformation like most his family is, since he says that he has been there and heard that already, which brings up the theory that he has already faced a Super Saiyan in battle besides Tharos and Daikon either prior to or during Legend of Tharos. Another theory is that he researched the legends of the Super Saiyan and never feared it as he learned much about it, such as its power and all. History Brizzard is an extremely powerful Arcosian that is the leader of the Galaxy Trade Organization. He is a descendant of King Cold and is shown to be quite powerful like his ancestors. He was born on Planet Arcose as the youngest of his siblings, who happen to be Iced and Sub Zero. Despite being the youngest of the Arcosians, Brizzard was the strongest of the three, which his family and fellow Arcosians supported by saying that he had a first form power level that could match even Frieza's fourth form's power once it had been trained. After many years, Brizzard either inherited ownership or established the Galaxy Trade Organization, which happens to be the biggest and most successful organization in the entire universe, with millions of soldiers at their disposal. He was given leadership over and became the emperor of over three-fourths of the Universe (his brothers acquired and had to share the rest of the universe) after the death of his parents. Brizzard conquered and became ruler of at least 205 known planets in his short time as Emperor. He also gained followers and soldiers from the strongest of the races he conquered and began selling the planets to those who paid the most for them. He heard the stories of the Super Saiyans and of his ancestor's powers. When he grew strong enough, Brizzard even revolted against his homeplanet and enslaved all the Arcosians. A few years before the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos Brizzard somehow came across Planet Onio and began to meet with the ruler of the planet, King Onio of the Saiyan race. He didn't let the Saiyans know that he was going to exterminate them like in the stories he had heard from his parents, which explained how the Saiyans had a grudge on Arcosians ever since Frieza had exterminated their race was later killed by a Saiyan himself, before a wish of some kind managed to create an entire new generation of Saiyans, making the Saiyans be restored to Earth by their newfound founders, King Vegeta II and Frieza's own killer, Goku. He met with the Saiyan King many times and slowly planned out his ideas for their demise, knowing that they would be a much harder challenge to eradicate than others due to their everlasting increase in strength with each battle. After a few years, Brizzard became aware of the growing powers of Tharos and Prince Daikon, children whose powers matched ever the Super Elite soldiers of the Saiyans. He thought that they would be the perfect soldiers for his army so he then began to send them on missions, their true strength surprising Brizzard with each new mission. As their power increased tremendously, Tharos and Prince Daikon began to both worry and impress Brizzard. He feared that if they became too strong and too powerful, that they would attempt to overthrow him and rule the universe on their own. Because of this, on the Saiyan children's next mission, Brizzard sent a large amount of soldiers to ambush and kill them on Planet Ferra, but his plan fails when he sees that the two children defeat the hundreds of Brizzard Soldiers right in front of his eyes. After some time, Brizzard meets with King Onio for the final time in the Saiyan's castle. The Arcosian reveals that he plots to destroy the Saiyan before slashing King Onio with his tail two times in a row, leaving a nasty pair of gashes across the man's face.The Saiyan King fights back after alerting all of the Saiyans of this betrayal, against the tyrant but is easily killed when he is pierced by Brizzard's Death Beam. Not long after leaving the Saiyan King to die, Brizzard begins to fight Basil, who says that he knew that Brizzard couldn't be trusted before he attempts to fight the tyrant. Brizzard manages to easily beat down the Saiyan General, before assigning his newly upgraded henchman Android Infinity to finish Basil. Brizzard flies into the atmosphere after beating Basil to a pulp, slowly hovering over Planet Onio. He begins to charge a huge, powerful Hypernova and after only seconds, he unleashes a the attack onto Planet Onio. The huge sphere of energy closes in on the planet killing almost all of the Saiyans all of the planet, which was estimated at hundreds of thousands of Saiyans, while also destroying the entire planet in one huge explosion. Brizzard somehow finds out that Tharos and Daikon both survive the blast and happens to intercept the Saiyan Prince's path. He manages to convince Daikon that Tharos was the one who destroyed Planet Onio with a convincing lie, causing the Prince to begin to hate his childhood friend for the deaths of his family. Brizzard also begins to conquer more planets alongside his new ally Daikon. He even begins to gain more followers and tries to find where Tharos is so that he can capture or kill the Saiyan... taking his head as a trophy. After a while, Brizzard learns that Tharos is on Planet Hera, which is now known as Planet Brizzard 56. He gathers a fleet of soldiers and heads towards the Planet. Once there, Brizzard's Elites and a group of warriors that are allies of Tharos battle it out and Brizzard admits that Tharos has gotten quite stronger in the time since they had last met. After a long fight, Apro begins to fight the tyrant and surprises everyone when he apologizes to them as he begins to charge a self-destruction technique, blowing up the entire planet just to free his people of Brizzard's soldiers and future tyrants such as the Arcosian. Brizzard survives the explosion by transforming into his second form, although he sustained heavy damage, derailing his pursuit for Tharos for the time being. He then begins to heal from the damage and seeks out Tharos once more. After a while, Brizzard locates Tharos and senses that the boy's power has increased drastically, since the boy had been training with Master Gildu. He sends out a group of five of his strongest warriors to deal with the Saiyan, one of which is Tharos' old friend, Daikon and another, the revived and now 75% mechanical slave, Apro... now known as Meta-Apro. After a few days or so, Brizzard senses that four of his five fighters have been killed and that only Daikon remains, now facing off against his childhood friend in a battle to the death. He then tells Daikon the truth about the destruction of Planet Onio after hearing that Daikon is around equal to the power of his second form and could easily turn on him. Daikon and Tharos then decide to team up and hunt down the Arcosian, resealing their friendship once more. Brizzard is next shown talking to his older brother, Iced about the two Saiyans. He then encourages Iced to attempt to beat the Saiyans, despite knowing that his brother is exceptionally weak compared to his own power. He laughs after hearing that his brother was killed by Tharos, who was now a Super Saiyan... saying that the power of the Super Saiyan is nothing compared to his maximum power while also showing exactly how cruel he really is to the readers. Brizzard doesn't appear in the story again until the Arcosian Saga, which is when he confronts Daikon and Tharos on Planet Arcose, where the two and their friends are trying to come up with a way to defeat him. He fights on par with the two Saiyans as they desperately attempt to overpower him with multiple double team attacks and energy attacks. He manages to swiftly knock Daikon out and starts to fight Tharos. After Tharos fires a Flakamo Flash at Brizzard, the Arcosian is forced to transform into his terrifying third form to avoid being overpowered by the strength of the blast. He begins to overpower Tharos in his new form but is stopped when a weakened Daikon blasts him with a Garlick Cannon attack. After deflecting the attack effortlessly, Brizzard begins constantly mocking the Saiyan Prince about how he faled his race and of how weak he was, but the Arcosian is surprised when Daikon finally reaches his limits and transforms into a Super Saiyan, the need to avenge his race causing him to. Brizzard still manages to fight against the two Super Saiyans and mocks them when they transform into the pathetic failed fusion, Dairos, when they perform the Fusion Dance incorrectly. After growing bored of the fight and once Tharos and Daikon (after they defuse) manage to slightly pummel him, he leaves Planet Arcose after exclaiming that he shall make Tharos and his group suffer and tells them to go to Earth, since that it where a challenge awaits them. Brizzard later sends a message to Earth, telling the Saiyans that he has sent an Android to the Planet. His creation, Android Infinity fights the Saiyans and their friends but is ultimately defeated when Tharos ascends to a Super Saiyan 2. Brizard stares at the monitor in his ship in a shocked expression upon discovering Tharos is now a Super Saiyan 2, a form twice as powerful as a mere Super Saiyan. He lands on Earth and tells them that if he transformed into his Final Form, they would all be doomed. So he then gives Tharos' Elite a single month to train at the end of the Android Infinity Saga, before he teleports away, smirking... showing how even if he could kill them all, he wants to go all-out and kill Tharos at the Saiyan's best. Brizzard arrives back on Earth after a month, now in his fourth form, alongside a small army including soldiers and his general and second-in-command, Buunior. He starts the battle and faces off against Tharos, whose power had increased dramatically over the past month. He begins to outclass the Saiyan with a wide variety of attacks until Tharos unleashes the full power of his Super Saiyan 2 form onto the villain. After a few moments, Brizzard decides to transform into his final form, which happened to be his strongest form. He manages to beat Tharos fiercely until Tharos reveals his Super Saiyan 3 transformation to Brizzard and his army, stunning all of the combatants by the pure strength that the form contained. After sending a Supernova at Tharos, which the Saiyan deflects into the sky, Brizzard fuses with his creation, Buunior. The fusion, called Buuzard, manages to demolish Tharos and Daikon into the ground but falls to the might of Tharikon, the incredibly powerful fusion of Tharos and Daikon. In the finale of Legend of Tharos, Brizzard is killed by Tharos, who uses the Spirit of the Saiyans technique to transform a Super Saiyan God and destroy Brizzard and his entire army, finally avenging his people. Transformations Brizzard is a villain that, like Frieza, is an Arcosian. That means that he possesses a wide range of transformations. Each increase his power and has their own significant appearances. First Form In his first form, Brizzard is relatively small in both height and weight. He looks quite humanoid and has a huge chestnut-shaped skull with two horns on each side. He has a long, purple tail with a spiky end. He looks similar to Frieza in this form, except that his skin tone is dark purple instead of Frieza's pink color. He has blue sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. Used at the start of the series. Second Form Brizzard's second form appears quite similar to his first form except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. Brizzard armor shatters and breaks off in this form, showcasing just how powerful he was and his chest is shown, uncovered. His horns and tail are also longer than they appear in his previous form. First seen when he used it to survive Planet Brizzard 56's destruction. Third Form The third form of the tyrant appears a little shorter than his second form but is still a little bit more muscular. Spikes are shown all over his body, most notably his elbows and back area. The spikes are shown to be able to create electricity and inject poison into an unsuspecting victim through even the tiniest scratch. His skin becomes a darker shade of purple and his horns grow about half a foot longer than his second form. He also grows a bone mask that covers his face, similar to Cooler's final form. First used while on Planet Arcose. Fourth Form Brizzard's fourth and true form bears a resemblance to both Frieza's and Cooler's fourth forms, appearing quite small and harmless compared to his other forms. Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form, Brizzard instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a short, lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen , and tailand shins. His arms, legs, cheeks, and tail are no longer purple along with his lilac skin on his face, neck, hands, and feet. First seen at the start of the Final Battle Saga, with no explanation of why he suddenly transformed. Final Form Brizzard's Final Form bears the most terrifying appearance of all of his forms. He becomes extremely huge, tall, and bulky in this form. It looks similar to a bulked up version of Frieza's 3rd form and he has bone mask over his mouth similar to Cooler's Final Form. He has dark red pupils and he grows sharp claws, and a spiky tail. He is primarily white with purple spikes and horns on his body. First used while fighting Super Saiyan 2 and later Super Saiyan 3 Tharos. Buuzard The fusion of Buunior and Brizzard that was used as a last minute decision and last resort for the fiend. This form is quite powerful but is weak compared to Super Saiyan 3 Tharikon. It evenly fought with Tharikon while the latter was in his base form but started being overpowered when the Saiyan Fusion began to ascend to his more powerful states. Buuzard quickly defused after being beaten tremendously by the Saiyan fusion. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Pump Up *Aura of Fear *Long Awaited for 100% *Flight *Ki Sense *Snicker *Hi-Tension *Afterimage *Wild Sense *Ki Suppression *Transformation *Fusion Dance Combative Techniques *Beware my Power! *Death Beam *Death Blast *Death Ball *Supernova *Death Saucer *Tail Whip * I'll Show You Hell! *Galaxy Burst *Ki Blast *Ki Blast Barrage *Explosive Wave *Hypernova (More will be added as the story progresses) Kill List Daikon Saga *Many Brizzard Soldiers... a few shown *Many Unknown Races TBA Battles All of Brizzard's battles will be listed below *Brizzard VS Unknown Warrior Trivia *Brizzard will be a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. *Brizzard's name follows the tradition of his family for being puns of cold objects. In this case a blizzard or snow storm. *Brizzard is one of the few Arcosians that is shown not to fear the legend of the Super Saiyan *He created Android Infinity and Buunior *Brizzard has conquered over 205 planets *Brizzard's name is a pun on something cold, similar to his race and family. Br'izzard' (Blizzard), [[Iced (MajinGogito)|'Ice'd]] (Ice), Sub Zero (Below Zero Degrees), Arc'osian (Arctic), '''Cool'er (Cool), 'Friez'a (Freeze), and King '''Cold (Cold) Category:Aliens Category:MajinGogito Category:Arcosians Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Leaders Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Villains Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Main Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Arcosians Category:Royalty Category:Prince Category:Ice-jin Category:Galaxy Trade Organization Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Frieza's Race Category:Villains Category:Fusion Users